


since we were 18

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, NCT Are Family, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ten and Winwin gets paired to pick the perfect list of movies for Jaehyun's going away party.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 18
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	since we were 18

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo tiles: movie marathon, blankets
> 
> happy birthday ten :3!

“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s a stupid idea”  
“No, it’s a great idea. Maybe you think it’s stupid, because YOU’RE stupid and can’t understand how much of a genius idea it is.”  
“I can’t believe I’m even arguing with you about this, Kun tell him why it’s dumb for us to hire strippers for this. We’re college students, we’re broke and there’s no way we can afford to do that.”  
“You’re both stupid. Now can you stop fighting so we can actually come up with a reasonable plan?”  
The two boys groaned before lowering their glares and sitting down at the kitchen counter, averting their focus to Kun instead.  
“Okay,” he sighs. “Ten. Sicheng. Don’t interrupt each other, we’ll each take turns coming up with an idea and I’ll write it down. Then we can ask a neutral person to choose the best idea and we’ll just go with that.”  
“Fine,” the other two agrees.  
“But why are we throwing a party for Jaehyun anyways? He’s only going to be gone for a semester for the exchange, it’s not like he’ll be gone forever,” Ten questions and Sicheng nods in agreement.  
“Because Jaehyun is our friend and we have to show him we care” Kun says confidently, even though they all knew it was because Doyoung told them to and no one dared to defy Doyoung.  
\---  
After two hours of arguments and random ideas thrown out, the trio forced Doyoung to pick the plan for how the group of friends are going to spend Jaehyun’s last day in Seoul. Gathering eighteen boys was hard enough, but assigning tasks to each of them? It was a nightmare. Ultimately, they decided to work together in pairs to throw the best get together so that they wouldn’t procrastinate and that they couldn’t complain about how hard their role was since they weren’t doing it alone. What was unexpected however was that because they picked their partners by drawing names out of Kun’s magic hat, the two that quarrelled the most got stuck together- Ten and Sicheng. And worse yet- they got assigned the most important task of all: choosing the movies for the last event of the night, the movie marathon.  
"What's the point of picking this many movies? We all know that everyone's going to start falling asleep by one from exhaustion, there's no way we're going to be able to stay up all night," Ten shrieks looking at the long list of movies that Sicheng gave him.  
"It's still good to be prepared Ten."  
“I haven’t even seen half of these movies though I can’t choose which ones we should pick.”  
“Me either, we could just watch the ones we both haven’t seen together.”  
“Ok deal,” and with that arrangement, Ten and Sicheng dedicate two to three hours each day towards watching a movie together. It becomes something routine for them, something that they look forward to regardless if they’re having either a joyous or tired day. Somewhere along the lines it became less about choosing the perfect movies and more about the time they got to spend with each other. The time together was causing Sicheng to explode, no longer being able to withhold his secret from Ten especially if it involved him. Friday was the last day of their arrangements where they would settle on the list of movies so Doyoung could find a way to stream them. That means that Sicheng had exactly two days to decide what to do. So now he had two things to worry about, picking out the movies and confessing to Ten.  
After Ten left the next day when they finished their movie of the day, Sicheng began to work on the speech he prepared. "To be honest Ten, you're chaotic and a mess but that’s okay because it’s what I love most about you. You’re creative and your mind is beautiful just like every other part of you. From the beginning when we were pulling names out of Kun’s hat I had wanted to be paired with you. Mostly so I would be able to see you more often, but that kind of backfired I guess because it just made me realize how much I love you. I purposely pick fights with you because it was one of the few ways I could talk to you without feeling shy or anxious that you would find out about my crush. But now I know that I have no choice but to confess, there’s no other option for me, and I’ll accept whether my feelings are reciprocated or not. I just have to take this leap of faith because after this we won’t be spending everyday together anymore and I don’t want that to happen.”  
Once Sicheng wrapped up his thoughts, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Unbeknownst to him, Ten had been watching him the entire time, using the spare key to enter since he had left his keys inside the house. He had obviously stopped once he heard Sicheng start speaking his monologue of a confession. “That was quite a speech Sicheng. Kind of silly though because I’ve loved you since we were 18. I want to love you now like how you made me feel bad then now that I know you feel the same. You've always been my Winwin because you won my heart.”  
\----  
At the end, they came up with a list of movies that were very American since that's where Jaehyun was setting off to: The Breakfast Club, 10 Things I Hate About You, Zootopia, and Kung Fu Panda. At some point into the third movie, Ten had snuggled into Winwin’s side, sharing a blanket and contributing to the mutual body heat they were giving off. The boy's beautiful face distracting him from the movie and he decided to take a look around. He was content at the moment, in the arms of his love surrounded by his closest friends, and like that he dozed off into a peaceful slumber.  
\---  
“Uh thanks everyone,” Jaehyun tells his friends the next morning as they wave him off, “I never thought I would get a party planned on me just because I was going to jail.”  
“Wait you mean to tell us that we planned this entire get together because we thought you were going away for a study abroad program when your dumbass is going to jail instead?!”  
“Why are you even going to jail? Especially one in America?” Yuta asks exasperatedly.  
“That’s actually a funny story,” Jaehyun reveals before he starts nervously chuckling, ears turning a bright shade of red, “I might have milked someone else’s cow… when I was drunk the last time I visited...who knew that would be illegal...”


End file.
